El Cebo Perfecto
by hinamela
Summary: YAOI. En el capítulo 9 del anime Sven fue usado como cebo para atrapar a Gyanza, y en el capítulo 22 del manga fue Eve, ¿y si hubiese sido Train el cebo? ¿Qué pasaría si Train hubiese aceptado vestirse de mujer para capturar a Gyanza? Quizás este no habría sido el único en picar el anzuelo…


**_Disclaimer_**: la historia y los personajes de Black Cat pertenecen a **Kentaro Yabuki **y que tomo prestados para este fanfic.

Ciaosuu ! (sii...he visto katekyo hitman reborn):

Este es el 4º fanfic que escribo y el primero que publico.

Las letras en _cursiva_ son _recuerdos_

Las letras entre " " son "pensamientos"

_**EL CEBO PERFECTO**_

Estaba enfadado.

Había tenido que salir para relajarse. Quizás caminado conseguía relajarse. Eve lo había acompañado, paseaba a su lado sin decir palabra, miraba con curiosidad las distintas expresiones de su compañero.

No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, quizás preguntándole a Train…

- ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

- ¡No lo estoy! - su ceño seguía fruncido, ni siquiera había mirado a la pequeña.

- ¿Es por lo que te dijo Sven? - preguntó dudosa - la verdad es que no lo he entendido.

- ¡Como hombre no puedo aceptar algo como eso!

¿Algo como eso? Rebobinemos…hace como una media hora, estaban los tres caza-recompensas en una habitación del hotel de Ruber City planeando como capturar al criminal Gyanza Legic, asesino en serie que mataba en su mayoría mujeres y niños. Según ese perfil, Sven había ideado un plan…

_ - ¡No pienso hacerlo! - gritó Heartnet de repente._

_ - ¿Cuál es el problema? - Sven había cogido un cigarro, se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió- Es el cebo perfecto para atrapar a Gyanza._

_ - ¡Soy un hombre! - se señaló a si mismo, demostrando su orgullo como hombre - ¡No pienso vestirme de mujer!_

_ - ¿¡No eras un experto del dizfraz!? - el del pelo verde también se había puesto a gritar, a vece tratar con Train era peor que tratar que con un niño._

_ - ¡Tengo una reputación que proteger!_

_Sus miradas chocaban una con la otra, parecía que ninguna de las dos partes quería ceder. Había llegado a agarrarse de las prendas del contrario, ¿Cómo acabaría esto?_

_ - Si lo que necesitáis es un cebo, yo puedo serlo._

_Los dos adultos se habían girado hacia la pequeña rubia, sorprendidos ante la petición._

_ - ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Sven se había abalanzado hacía ella - ¡Eso es muy peligroso!_

_ - ¡Tiene razón, no puedes hacerlo, princesa! - el de ojos dorados lo había secundado - ¡Dá mucho miedo!_

_ - No me importa - no había vacilado ni un segundo - yo soy perfecta para eso, además…quiero ser de utilidad._

_ - ¡Puedes ayudarnos a capturarlo! - Train había posado su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña - ¡El trabajo de cebo es muy peligroso! ¡Que lo haga Sven!_

_ - ¡No puedo hacerme pasar por una mujer! - le dio una calada a su cigarro y echó el humo, antes de seguir -…pero como caballero no puedo arriesgar a una niña inocente…_

_ - ¡Con un vestido y un sombrero puedes hacerlo tú!_

_ - Tú eres perfecto para ese papel mejor que yo_

_ - ¿Por qué? - lo miraba fijamente, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre ellos?_

_La bomba había sido colocada, y alguien estaba a punto de hacerla explotar…_

_ - Tú te pareces mucho más a una mujer._

_Y al final, estalló…_

Había salido corriendo antes de que Sven viese su rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza, que ahora se había transformado en uno cabreado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararle con una mujer?

Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, ¿Qué era lo que más le molestaba? ¿Qué lo comparase con una mujer? Sí, eso lo irritaba mucho. Siempre se había considerado muy hombre, y las chicas lo consideraban muy atractivo, ahí está Rins, y esa chica tan extraña, ¿Cómo era? ¿Kyoko?, incluso Saya…

- ¿Eso es lo que más te molesta?

La voz de su pequeña compañera lo había sacado de su ensoñación. La miraba extrañado, ¿Qué intentaba decir?

- No te entiendo, princesa.

- Por lo que he entendido, te ha molestado que te comparase con una mujer…

- Si, ¿y qué pasa?

- Por tu reacción, me preguntaba si era eso lo que de verdad te molestaba.

- Sigo sin entenderlo…- a veces era difícil entender a la pequeña princesa.

- Bueno…he leído hace poco que las personas suelen ciertas necesidades sexuales…

- ¿¡Pero qué libros lees, princesa!? - se había sonrojado fuertemente.

Hablaba de forma tan tranquila sobre esos temas, ¿pero qué clase de libros leía esta niña? ¿En serio tenía sólo 11 años?

- Lo encontré por casualidad en la biblioteca, aunque... - puso la mano sobre la barbilla, de manera pensativa - … la gente se comportaba de manera extraña cuando cogía algunos de esos libros.

Estampó la mano contra su rostro, la princesita aún seguía siendo muy inocente - Continúa.

- Bueno…nunca he visto a Sven tener ningún tipo de relación con una mujer, además de lo profesional - seguía con su pose pensativa -…quizás con Rinslet…

- Si, si - movía sus brazos de un lado a otro, no quería que terminase la frase -…no te andes por las ramas y dilo claramente.

- Uhm…como decirlo claramente - como le gustaba incordiar a Train - Sven necesita liberar su deseo sexual y tú eres lo más parecido a una mujer que tiene cerca.

Vale, lo que tenía en frente no podía ser una dulce e inocente niña de 11 años. ¿Cómo podía hablar de tema de sexo en la calle tan tranquilamente? Aunque si lo pensaba…su razonamiento no era tan descabellado.

Llevaba 2 años viajando con Sven y nunca lo había visto de esa manera con una mujer, siempre con esa tontería de ser un caballero y todo ese rollo…

¿Será eso lo que más le molestaba? ¿Era él una especie de sustituto? Bueno, Eve era como una hija para Sven, no podía verla de esa manera y él…bueno…sólo eran compañeros.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿problemas en el paraíso? - una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- ¿¡Rinslet!?

La joven ladrona de pelo violeta y ojos verdes apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parece que hacía un rato que se encontraba hay.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Train-kun? - se acercó peligrosamente al joven - ¿No te agrada mi visita?

- Cada vez que vienes a vernos siempre acabamos metidos en un lío.

- No te preocupes - hizo ademán con la mano - ya estoy enterada que tenéis un trabajo entre manos, sólo he venido a ayudar.

- ¿Ayudar? - la miró de reojo, esto no podía ser bueno…

- He oído la conversación que has tenido con Eve-chan

- ¿¡Todo!? - toda su cara estaba roja, ¿Cómo no había sentido su presencia?

- To-do - articuló silaba por silaba, le encantaban esas expresiones del ex-asesino - y creo que tengo la solución perfecta.

Le asustaba cualquier idea que viniese de esa loca cabeza. Rins se acercó al oído de Train, susurrándole unas palabras que la pequeña Eve no pudo oír. Vio como se apartaba avergonzado, ¿Cuántas veces ya había sido hoy? y Rinslet sonreía de forma pícara.

- ¿Có-cómo sabes eso? - no salía de su asombro, ¿Cómo esa estúpida ladrona sabía de "eso"? ¿Le había espiado?

- Me gusta saber que hacen mis mejores esclavos en su tiempo libre - oyó como Train realizaba un chasquido con la lengua, mientras apartaba la mirada - ¿Qué opinas?

Parecía que se lo estaba pensando, aunque era una idea disparatada y su reputación como hombre y como el ex-asesino _Black Cat_ estaba sobre la cuerda floja, el resultado final podría llegar a ser divertido.

Una siniestra sonrisa afloró en su cara, parece que Rinslet ya tenía su respuesta - Lo haré.

* * *

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - el ex-policía no podía creérselo.

- ¡Lo haré, yo seré el cebo! - gritó, sin dejar de mostrar una gran sonrisa.

Aquí pasaba algo… hace casi una hora, Train salió de aquí enfadado por compararle con una mujer. Y ahora regresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aceptando ser el cebo y vestirse de mujer. Además estaba Rinslet, esa sonrisa burlona…no le gusta nada, ¿Qué estará planeando?

- Está bien - le dio una calada a su cigarrillo - te dejaré algo para que…

- ¡No te preocupes, Sven! - interrumpió la de ojos verdes - ¡Tengo algo perfecto para él!

Bien…aquí pasaba algo. Que Rinslet se ofrezca a ayudar sin nada a cambio era algo aterrador. Y más cuando vio como Train era arrastrado a la salida sin oponerse.

- ¡Hey! ¿Adónde vais?

- No te preocupes - dijo despreocupada - te lo devolveré listo para la misión.

- ¡No vemos, Sven, princesa! - la puerta se cerró.

El del pelo verlo se quedo mirando un rato anonado la puerta. ¿Qué había pasado para que cambiase tan rápidamente de idea?

- Eve, ¿de qué va todo esto?

- No lo sé - anunció con simpleza, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Suspiró de manera pesada, está claro que de la pequeña no sacaría nada en limpio. Y si esos dos estaban planeando algo juntos…más vale ser precavido. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro…

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre las solitarias calle des Ruber City. Todas las casas y tiendas se encontraban cerradas. Desde los primeros asesinatos cometidos por Gyanza, la gente se había encerrado en sus casa asustados, quizás ellos fuesen los próximos, dando a la ciudad un aspecto escalofriante.

Sven se había acomodado en el bordillo de uno de los edificios de la calle principal. El plan era simple: Train se haría pasar por una dama inocente que daba un paseo a mitad de la noche, mientras Sven y Eve lo vigilarían desde lo alto de un edificio.

Eve y él se encontraban preparados, cada uno en su posición…sólo faltaba el protagonista principal.

"Ese idiota… ¿Dónde estará?" ese era el pensamiento de Sven. Rinslet le había prometido que se lo enviaría preparado a tiempo para la misión, pero ya pasaban 20 minutos de la hora fijada…volvió a echar otro vistazo a la calle…y sin señal alguna de vida.

- Eve, ¿puedes verlo? - la joven se encontraba en el edificio de enfrente, comunicándose por intercomunicadores.

- No, no ha aparecido aún.

- ¡Ese imbécil! ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

- Quizás le haya entrado hambre y se ha entretenido.

- Eso es lo más seguro…

Se colocó bien el sombrero y encendió uno de sus cigarrillos, el cuarto de esa noche. Se puso a contemplar una vez más el cielo nocturno, despejado…

- Sven… - la voz de Eve lo volvió en sí - ¿crees que le ha pasado algo?

- … No te preocupes - la tranquilizó - ¿no sabías que los idiotas nunca mueren?

- ¡A quién llamas idiota, viejo rácano!

Una tercera voz sorprendió a los dos caza-recompensas. Echaron un vistazo al centro de la calle, avistando una pequeña sombra que se acercaba.

- Ya iba siendo hora.

- Lo siento, Rins me entretuvo un rato…y después me entró hambre.

- Lo sabía - afirmó la pequeña.

- Bueno sigamos con el plan… - cogiendo unos prismáticos, Sven los dirigió a la calle - Eve y yo te tendremos vigilado desde…

Se quedó mudo de repente, esto debía de ser una ilusión…Cuando al final pudo ver con claridad a su gatuno compañero, un traje de colegiala lo esperaba. Chaqueta azul y una minifalda a cuadros, cubriendo sus piernas por unos largos calcetines que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos simples zapatos negros. Su flequillo estaba echado hacia atrás con una diadema dorada, a juego con sus ojos.

- Tra-Train… - el del pelo verde no salía de su asombro - ¿de qué vas vestido?

- ¿No era ese el plan? - una pícara sonrisa apareció, dirigiéndose al ex-policía - Rins ha dicho que es el disfraz perfecto.

- ¡Una dama no debería exhibir su cuerpo de cualquier manera!

- Pero Train es un hombre - la joven dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Ehh?...si pero…

- ¡Callaos! - les levantó la voz - Puedo oír algo…

Volvieron la vista de nuevo al centro de la calle, al final de la calle podía vislumbrase una sombra. Algo se acercaba…

- Ahí viene…

Sven y Eve se ocultaron detrás del bordillo. Train se agachó simulado atarse los cordones, esperando que la presa picase. Una gran sombra se acercó, ocultándolo de la luz de la luna.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú por estos lugares?

Train levantó la mirada, una mole de dos metros, pelo afro y unos músculos más grandes que su cabeza se encontraba frente él, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera. No iba a ser fácil derribarlo…

Con gran agilidad, se colocó detrás de Gyanza, sacando la _Hades_ escondida dentro de la chaqueta y apuntándolo al corazón.

- He venido a traerte mala suerte - Y disparó.

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y unos pasos alejándose, no podía oírse nada más.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Train!? - podía oírse la voz de Sven desde su escondite.

- Lo siento, ese tipo me daba mala espina - desconectó la comunicación.

"Esto es extraño" se acercó al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo "Ha sido demasiado fácil acabar con él, ni siquiera lo ha esquivado"

Un sonido lo puso en alerta, encontrándose con un pequeño gatito que salía de entre la oscuridad. Bajo el arma con lentitud y poniéndose de cuclillas.

- Vaya susto me has dado, pequeño - con la mano hizo ademán de que se acercara, acariciándolo suavemente.

- ¡Eso ha dolido, bastardo!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, una gigantesca mano le atrapó por el cuello y lo aprisionó contra la pared. Un chorro de sangre empezó a bajar por la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido.

- Ahora que te veo de cerca… - acercó su rostro al del joven caza recompensas -…tu eres un hombre, ¿eres de la policía?

- Soy…soy un caza-recompensas - habló con dificultad, le estaba costando respirar - y he venido a por tu cabeza, Gyanza.

- ¿Caza-recompensas? - aumentó el agarre sobre el cuello del joven.

Train comenzó a toser sangre, intentó levantar los brazos pero las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Siento de pronto como algo rozaba su pierna. La mano que Gyanza tenía libre tocaba la pierna desnuda de Train sin pudor, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar debajo de la minifalda.

- ¿Dón…dónde estás tocado? - un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

- Para ser un chico, tienes una bonitas piernas…- se acercó al oído de su prisionero, susurrándole - ¿por qué no nos divertimos un rato…?

Un segundo disparo rebotó en su brazo, esta vez proveniente de otra pistola. Gyanza se giró, viendo de mala gana el que lo había interrumpido.

- Será mejor que lo sueltes, Gyanza.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿También eres un caza recompensas?

- ¡Sven!

- ¿Sven? - lo miró con detenimiento, ese nombre le era familiar…ese parche en el ojo…

Con una rapidez sobrenatural, soltó al moreno y atacando al del pelo verde. Esto lo esquivó por los pelos…era demasiado rápido.

- Parece que me recuerdas.

- Tú…eres el que me metió en la cárcel, el agente de _Ibi_ - alzó su puño en contra de Sven, pero una gran espada se le acercó de lado, teniendo que saltar para esquivarlo y desaparecer entre las sombras.

El mayor se acercó rápidamente al joven Train, verificando que no tuviese nada grave.

- ¿Train está bien? - la pequeña Eve se acercó a los dos hombres, mientras su brazo volvía a su estado normal.

- Sólo está un poco noqueado - cogió uno de sus brazos y lo ayudó a incorporarse - estate alerta, no sabemos por donde nos atacará.

Eve asintió, poniéndose en posición de alerta. Train empezó a recuperara la compostura, mientras su visibilidad se hacía más nítida. "¿Por dónde vendrá?"

Volteaba la cabeza de un lado al otro, buscando un punto flaco por donde pudiese atacar. "¿Por arriba…?", miró hacia arriba, pero los edificios eran demasiado altos para escalarlos.

"Podría ser que…" - ¡Princesa, cuidado!

Una gran nube de polvo y rocas surgió del subsuelo, atrapando a la pequeña rubita entre las fauces del asesino.

- ¡Suelta a Eve! – Sven se puso en modo ataque, apuntando a la cabeza de Gyanza.

- Como quieras – sin apenas esfuerzo, lanzó a la pequeña contra un muro.

- ¡Eve! – el del pelo verde bajó el arma y corrió a socorrer a la joven rubita.

Tres disparos lo hicieron voltearse, Train apuntaba al criminal con expresión desconcertada mientras este se acercaba al castaño.

Con rapidez, volvió a coger su arma y disparó al brazo del asesino. No fue hasta que el humo se disipó que vió con asombro que las balas no habían atravesado su piel.

- ¡Sven! – el grito de Train se dejó oir - ¡Las balas normales revotan en su piel, sólo las balas explosivas han conseguido atravesarlo!

El caza-recompesas miró con mayor detalle a Gyanza, viendo que en su brazo izquierdo una mancha de sangre, ¿las balas explosivas sólo podían hacerle ese nivel de daño? Necesitarían unas balas más potentes si querían capturarlo…

- ¡Sven! – de nuevo el castaño se dirigió a él - ¡Coge a la princesa y largaos mientras yo lo entretengo!

- ¿Qué diablos dices? ¡No puedes siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie!

- Tranquilo… - el joven cazador se levantó despacio apoyándose en la pared - …tengo un plan.

- ¡Eso si no te parto en dos antes! – Gyanza arremetió contra Train, dispuesto a no dejar ni un hueso en su sitio.

Un fuerte temblor lo hizo detenerse de forma abrupta, mirando con desconcierto todo a su alrededor. No pudo alcanzar a ver a tiempo como el suelo bajo a sus pies desparecía, haciendo que él y el joven caza-recompensas cayesen en las alcantarillas.

- ¡TRAIN! – Sven corrió hacia el borde del agujero, buscando de forma desesperada a su compañero - ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Train!

- ¡MALDITO! – una mole salió de entre los escombros, apartando con furia los restos de su alrededor - ¿¡Esto ha sido cosa tuya!? ¡No creas que saldrás airoso de esto! – rompiendo una gran roca, salió corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Vollfied suspiró con alivio, Train había conseguido huir y les había conseguido algo de tiempo para planear una nueva estrategia con Eve…

¡Eve!¡Está herida! Se alejó con rapidez del agujero y corrió hacia la joven rubita, ¡Se había olvidado completamente de su pequeña! La cogió entre sus brazos y la examinó con cuidado. Respiró con tranquilidad, estaba inconsciente y de su cabeza salía un delgado hilo de sangre que limpió con cuidado, pero respiraba con normalidad…parece que sus nano-máquinas estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

Estúpido Train…llega tarde de la hora acordada, desbarata su plan, por su culpa los tres han salido heridos…y lo único en lo que podía pensar es en ese estúpido gato negro que hacía lo que se le venía en gana.

Dejó a Eve con cuidado en el suelo para luego salir corriendo hacia el agujero y saltar con agilidad. Sacó una linterna de su chaqueta e inspeccionó el lugar: las paredes estaban bastante dañadas y el daño se extendía a lo largo del túnel…al menos no sería difícil encontrar a Gyanza.

Unos disparos se oyeron por todo el subterráneo, e igual de rápido que surgieron también cesaron. Train se había encontrado con el criminal y sólo podría haber ocurrido 2 cosas: lo había derrotado y ahora se dirigía aquí; o Gyanza podría haberle quitado su arma y lo había dejado inconsciente, o lo había estampado contra la pared y lo tocaba sin ningún pudor mientras el castaño respondía sus caricias y luego, y luego…

Otros dos disparos se volvieron a oír…y soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y se regañó mentalmente, Train estaba bien y nada depravado de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza estaba ocurriendo…ni ocurrirá nunca, de eso estaba seguro…al menos no en manos de esa masa de músculos.

La situación se estaba poniendo peligrosa, si Train no lo había vencido aún tendría que usar "eso" como último recurso.

- Gyanza… - su mano se posó sobre su parche en el ojo derecho - ¡…tus días de libertad se acaban aquí!

Arrancando el parche con brusquedad, dejó a la vista un ojo verde, que emanaba un aura diferente al de un ojo normal…

La verdadera pelea comenzaba ahora…

* * *

Train corría sin descanso, necesitaba alejarse lo más posible del tipo del pelo afro y planificar una nueva estrategia para derrotarlo; las balas normales no podían atravesar esa coraza que lo protegía, y las explosivas sólo lo dañaban levemente, ¿cómo podrían atraparlo?

No pudo ver a tiempo como su perseguidor aparecía de entre la pared y le cortaba el paso. No alcanzó a esquivar esa gran mano que envolvió su cuello y que lo estampó con fuerza contra el muro, dejando un muy poco espacio para su gusto entre él y el asesino.

- Parece que he atrapado a una pequeña ratita.

- ¡Su-suéltame! – alargó el brazo derecho y apretó el gatillo de la _Hades, _viendo con decepción como la balas volvía a rebotar en su hombro.

- Tienes un juguete muy interesante – intensificó el agarre en su cuello, viendo como el otro empezaba a toser y a respirar con dificultad.

Sonrió de forma perversa, disfrutaba ver sufrir a sus presas…y esta podría darle algo de diversión antes de acabar con ella.

Con la mano libre, empezó a acariciar su pecho, mientras descendía lentamente hasta su cadera y llegar a los muslos. Train se retorcía con incomodidad…de nuevo le estaba tocando de ese manera y no le gustaba…

- Parece que lo disfrutas, caza-recompensas.

- ¡Ca-cállate, asesino pervertido!

Maldito mastodonte con ese cutre pelo a lo afro… no podía dejar que lo siguiese tocando de esa manera…

Nadie además de "esa" persona podía tocarlo así…

- Será mejor que lo sueltes, Gyanza - el asesino y el ex-asesino de _Chronos_ miraron sorprendidos una tercera figura que se asomaba por el corredor.

- ¡Sven! ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo está la princesa?

- Está bien, no te preocupes – sacó de su abrigo una pistola con la que apuntó a su enemigo – y tú… ¡déjalo!

- Lo siento pero el gatito y yo estamos ocupados y…. – 2 estallidos salieron del arma del Sven, impactando en los hombres del ex-boxeador.

- Ese estúpido gato es mío.

Ese ataque lo pilló por sorpresa, soltando un grito desgarrador y dejando a Train libre en el acto. Este se alejó de prisa, posicionándose al lado de su salvador y mirándolo con reproche.

- ¿Quién es un estúpido gat…? ¿Sven? ¿Qué ocurre?

Miró a su compañero de forma preocupada, y al a vez asustada. Había visto en más de una ocasión el ojo vidente de Sven, pero nunca había mostrado tanta rabia y furia como ahora. Y su aura asesina parecía aflorar con intensidad... nunca había visto esa faceta suya.

- Train… - su voz más grave de lo normal – entre todas las balas que te dí debe haber una con una banda azul – el otro asintió. -Cuando yo te diga, dispararás; esa bala es la única forma de detenerlo.

Heartnet asintió, buscando esa bala especial y colocándose en posición de batalla.

- ¡MALDITOS! ¡Malditos caza-recompensas!– Gyanza seguía gritando de dolor, esas últimas balas le habían dañado severamente - ¡Nadie puede detenerme ahora! ¡Con el poder _Tao _soy invencible!

Se abalanzó con furia sobre sus perseguidores, ataque que estos esquivaron con facilidad. Gyanza lanzaba numerosos golpes uno tras otro sobre el caza-recompensas del sombrero; ninguno acertaba, los esquivaba como si supiera de antemano por donde vendría.

- Es inútil, Gyanza – ese sería el último ataque que esquivaría, ya que… - puedo ver tu derrota.

Como si el mundo se congelase, no pudo ver como el otro cazador aparecía tras su espalda, apuntándolo con decisión y con seguridad de que ese disparo seria el decisivo…

_ - ¡Bala helada!_ – y disparó.

* * *

- ¡Idiotas! ¡Sois unos completos idiotas!

Se encontraban de nuevo en el hotel donde se alejaban mientras recibían la riña de Rinslet por no conseguir pruebas sobre ese extraño poder _Tao _y dejar que la pequeña Eve saliese herida.

Tras dispararle la bala helada a Gyanza su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y en se congeló, impidiéndole moverse. Pero de repente su cuerpo empezó a emitir una luz, haciendo que empezase a gritar de sufrimiento para luego caer muerto…al menos la ciudad podrá dormir tranquila esta noche.

- Tranquila, Rins – Train agitó la mano quitándole importancia al asunto – la princesa está bien, "y nosotros también gracias por preocuparte"

- No te metas en nuestros asuntos, Rinslet – Sven se encontraba descansando en el sillón, aburrido ya tanta palabrería – sabemos cuidarnos solos.

- ¡Estoy harta de vosotros! ¡Eve, hoy dormirás conmigo! – cogió a la pequeña, que no opuso resistencia, y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

- Que molestia de mujer – Sven dejó el sombrero sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre la cama – Apaga la luz y duérmete, mañana tenemos que ir a cobrar la recompensa.

Sin repetirlo dos veces, la habitación quedó en penumbras, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna. Sintió como el sueño le vencía rápidamente, usar el ojo vidente le agotaba demasiado…

Percibió como algo hacía presión sobre su cuerpo, no hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que era...

- Train…-dijo con voz somnolienta, sin abrir los ojos - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Dormir.

- ¿Sobre mi pecho?

- Se está bien aquí – se acomodó mejor sobre su regazo.

El mayor lo ignoró, intentando dormir aún con el otro encima. Sintió como el cuerpo del más pequeño dejaba de hacer presión y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

Su camisa empezó a ser desabrochada lentamente, empezó a removerse incómodo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Nee, Sven… - su voz tenía un toque sensual. Acercó su rostro de forma felina al del mayor - ¿no tienes ganas de jugar?

- Te he dicho que estoy cansado.

- Vamos…- empezó a dar ligeros besos sobre el cuello de su compañero – la princesa no va oírnos y creo que con este traje me veo bastante bien para esta ocasión.

Sven abrió ligeramente el ojo izquierdo; tenía razón, Train se veía demasiado sexy con ese traje y desde donde estaba podía apreciar su trasero ligeramente elevado. Esa visión lo estaba empezando a excitar, y su amigo de ahí abajo estaba empezando a despertarse.

Train sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, su ceño temblaba levemente y sus manos deseaban tocarlo; pero aún ofrecía resistencia…cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy terco…tendría jugar su última carta…

- Sven… - su voz se volvía cada vez más lujuriosa. Empezó a restregar sus caderas contra el miembro del mayor, sintiendo como este reaccionaba más y más…sólo faltaba una cosa – házmelo…por favor.

Vale…había llegado a su límite…eso había sido suficiente para que se levantase bruscamente y buscase con desespero los labios de Train. Lo agarró fuertemente del mentón para profundizar aún más el beso. Sus bocas buscaban dominar como dominar al otro. Sus lenguas danzaban en una lucha por el control, ninguno daba señales de dejarse dominar…

Sin romper el beso, Train rodeó el cuerpo de Sven con sus piernas mientras este lo acercaba más a su cuerpo. _Black Cat_ sonrió, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado…dejó que su amante dominase el beso mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello. Sven tomo eso como una iniciativa, así que empezó a toquetear sus piernas, subiendo a sus muslos, levantando la minifalda…vaya, esto sí que no se lo esperaba…

- Hasta tu ropa interior es de mujer – articulo entre jadeos cuando terminaron el beso.

- Te dije que mis disfraces siempre son perfectos – Heartnet sonrió y volvió a atacar esos labio adictivos.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del contrario con desesperación. Sven sintió como Train llegaba a sus brazos, pero lo ignoró mientras seguía tocando la espalda del otro.

Un descuido por su parte y vio como el castaño lo empujaba en la cama. Cuando quiso levantarse, sintió algo frío en su muñeca izquierda. Extrañado, giró su cabeza para ver como su muñeca se encontraba apresaba por unas esposas y estas encadenadas al cabecero de la cama.

Tiró fuertemente, pero las ataduras no cedían. Volteó hacía el autor de esta broma…estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa de quién hace una travesura.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Train?

- ¿Esto? – acercó su labios a los de su pareja – es mi venganza.

- ¿Venganza? – preguntó extrañado.

- Por lo de esta mañana – aclaró el joven.

- ¿¡No me digas que sigues enfadado por esa tontería!?

- ¿¡Tontería!? ¡As dañado mi hombría al compararme con una mujer!

- ¿¡Que bobadas dices!? – Sven también se estaba exaltando, esta situación le crispaba los nervios.

- Da igual – se levantó de la cama – te has excitado y bajado la guardia al verme así vestido, a ver cómo te libras de ese pequeño "problema".

Quiso alejarse y abandonar la habitación, pero el brazo libre de Sven presionó el suyo y lo volvió a arrojar sobre la cama.

- ¿¡Que haces, idiota!?

- No te irás hasta que me digas porque estás realmente enfadado.

- Ya te lo he dicho, yo…

- ¡Mientes! – gritó con furia, asustando al joven castaño – te has disfrazado cientos de veces de mujer, ¿Por qué te molesta ahora?... ¿Hay algo más, no es así?

Train volteó el rostro molesto…no quería mirarlo a los ojos…

…Esos ojos que siempre lo delataban y podían ver a través de su alma…

- No soy un sustituto – susurró bajito.

- ¿Ehh?

- ¡No soy un sustituto de una mujer! – por fin lo había dicho…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Train se incorporó para mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos ya no mostraban furia, sino tristeza y estaban un poco ¿húmedos? ¿Iba a llorar?...Giró de nuevo su rostro y se limpió con la manga de la chaqueta, esto se estaba saliendo del plan…Se sentó sobre la cama, mirando hacia luna que alumbra en demasía esa noche.

- Hace dos años que nos conocemos…y desde hace uno hemos estado haciendo "eso" – hizo una pequeña pausa y soltaba un suspiro – se que siempre te sientes atraído por las mujeres, pero como caballero jamás haría algo que las lastimase – esto último lo dijo con un tono de burla.

- A ti también te atraen las mujeres y nunca hemos tenido este problema.

- Uhmm… - una risa ahogada salió de sus labios – hace mucho que no me atraen las mujeres…no desde que Saya murió – con una mirada nostálgica miró de nuevo esa brillante luna.

- … - Sven lo miró sorprendido, nunca le había dicho eso.

- ¿Sabes? creo que Saya es la única mujer que alguna vez amaré…por eso siendo tú hombre no siento que la esté traicionando al hacerlo contigo.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- A ti te gustan las mujeres, y al compararme con una estás afirmando que sólo te acuestas conmigo por mi físico; pero no soy tan frágil como una, y por eso sabes que no me dañaras por muchas veces que lo hagamos…y eso es lo que me molesta.

Parece que la historia había terminado, Train agachó la cabeza y apretó con furia contenida las sabanas de la cama. Sven sabía que parte de lo que había dicho era verdad; es cierto que su interés por la figura femenina no ha menguado desde que empezó este juego de "nos acostamos cuando nos apetece", y también que nunca intentaba nada con ninguna mujer para dañarla…como caballero no podía permitirlo. Pero había algo en lo que el antiguo número trece de Chronos se equivocaba…y había llegado a una conclusión…

- Estás celoso – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

- ¿Ehh? – el de los ojos color oro se sonrojó…había dado en el clavo - ¿¡Qu-Qué dices idiota!?

- Estás celoso de cómo trato a las damiselas, ¿También quieres que te trate igual?

- ¡Claro que no, imbécil! ¡Y no estoy celoso!

Sí que lo estaba y no podía ocultarlo. Sven sonrío por primera vez en toda la noche, el curso de la conversación se había vuelto muy graciosa.

- Nunca te he visto como una mujer.

- … - el tono de Sven se volvió serio, y eso sorprendió a Train.

- Las damiselas no son como tú; rudas, violentas, sin modales en la mesa,…

- ¡Lo entiendo, lo entiendo!

- Pero…hay algo que ellas no tienen…tu mirada – su semblante se posó sobre el techo, sin mirar ningún punto en concreto – sensual, y a la vez desafiante. Veía que tu vida no fue fácil, pero esos ojos dorados transmitían un calor y una seguridad extraña y agradable.

- Sven…

- Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti – esto último lo dijo mirando a Train a los ojos.

Ahora si podía asegurar que nunca había estado más sonrojado como ahora, o por lo menos nunca había sentido su cara tan caliente. Se acomodó de nuevo sobre el regazo del mayor, escondiendo su rostro avergonzado en su pecho y susurrando un ligero "Idiota".

Sven acarició su pelo con la mano libre, sabía que a Train eso lo tranquilizaba. Podría quedarse así el resto de la noche, sino fuese por su "pequeño" problema ahí abajo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Heartnet sonrió con picardía – aún podríamos aprovechar este traje…no creo que Rins lo necesite esta noche.

- ¿Le pertenece a Rinslet? – Train asintió – entonces es mejor darle un buen uso.

Aún con las esposas sobre su muñeca, Sven se incorporó cogiendo a Train de la barbilla y dándole un profundo beso. Siguió besando su cuello, mientras el menor abría las esposas y lo dejaba libre. Ahora con los dos brazos libres, cogió a Train y cambiaron posiciones, dejando al castaño debajo. La ropa empezaba a sobrar, y poco a poco empezaba a ser arrojada al suelo, mientras Sven no paraba de besar el cuello y el pecho de Train.

- Estás besando donde Gyanza estuvo manoseando – Heartnet sonrió y dijo con picardía - ¿Estás celoso?

- Tal vez…

Y con esa afirmación…la charla dio por terminada…

* * *

- ¡Estúpido, Train! ¡No pienso pedirle que me devuelva el traje!

- ¿Están practicando el proceso de reproducción? – dijo la pequeña sin darle importancia.

- Algo así… - la ladrona seguía contra la pared, escuchando a sus compañeros de la habitación de al lado - ¿Qué sabes tú de eso, Eve-chan?

- No mucho, sólo lo que he leído en libros – pasó la página – y alguna que otra vez he visto a Train y Sven practicándolo… creo que siempre se les olvida cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Nunca cierran la puerta? – Eve negó… y Rinslet sonrío, una sonrisa perversa – Creo que sé cómo sacarle provecho a esto…

Buscó entre su bolso y lo encontró…una cámara fotográfica.

…Ya sabía cómo chantajear a Sven para un futuro trabajo…


End file.
